The present invention provides an audio disc storage container. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,003, 1,322,681, 3,069,213, 3,692,376, 3,736,036 and 3,765,738. None of these arrangements discloses the use of a rotatable transparent enclosure wall having an aperture for insertion and removal of audio discs, which aperture may be aligned with a seal to prevent the entrance of contaminants into the storage container or a handle to facilitate relocation of the aperture.